A New Realm
by Glalin
Summary: A story based on the adventures of some of my players. Welcome to Avenger, the Knight, the Necromancer, and the War Priestess. See how they preform in a world not their own or in the case of one of them with people not of their realm.
1. Prologue part 1, The Avenger

Hello, this is going to be my first story but I hope to have more coming soon after. I intend to update regularly if college life allows but I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment with any concerns or things I messed up on. Compliments are nice as well though if you want to hand those out.

* * *

Upon a high mountain ledge a single figure stood. Covered in blood as was the cliff the large being was simply looking down at a burning village in the distance. Ur of the Grimantle tribe gave a defeated roar as he fell to his knees. He had traveled all day and well into the night to try and reach his tribe to warn them of the Ogres attack that he had discovered after his hunting party barely took down two of them that had split off from their war band but leaving himself as the only survivor either by skill or by luck.

With his axe in the dirt the Orc went to his knees and wept at the devastation of his tribe before he was overcome by another drive, vengeance. With a roar he took the axe and began to run down the mountain path to the village. Above him the sky cracked with lightning as it turned blood red but in his bloodlust Ur did not notice. He did however take note of the strange cloaked being that appeared before him with the sound of a thunderclap. It remained still as it floated slightly above the ground, glowing yellow eyes peering at the Orc. Its body hidden completely by a snow white robe with only long sleeves showing where the arms were and only the robe staying long enough to hide where the legs would be. Yelling with all his might Ur swung his axe and just as the weapon would have hit the behind he saw a flash of red light and knew no more.


	2. Prologue part 2, The Necromancer

Hello once again, I do hope you are enjoying the story so far and feel free to leave a comment on anything you notice about it good or ill.

* * *

A large walled city with high towers and a enormous keep was seen in celebration. The sun was nearly setting on the evening as cheers filled the streets below. Crowds of merry humans all danced about as they celebrated the fall of the dreaded Talehot family that had ruled their Kingdom for so long. Above them all on the gallows two body's hung limp for all to see. The King and Queen both dead at the demand of the people for hiding a Necromancer within their family.

The Former Prince, The Dark Necromancer, Andrian Talehot wept for his parents as he stood with a noose around his neck and only a small ring with his family crest revealing his status as he was clothed in dirty rags. Turning his tear-filled face down he only noticed a change in the world when the screams began. Looking up in wonder the former Prince witnessed the sky turn blood red. People shouted and screamed as they all scrambled to escape the gaze of the sky and within moments strange robes figures were amount them and flashes of light were occurring left and right with people disappearing, leaving nothing where they once stood.

Turning his head towards one that was floating towards him the Prince whispered "Thank you..." as the creature approached it stopped once it seemed to have heard him.. It tilted its head as the Necromancer got a chance to examine the being. It's form was covered by a long white robe that concealed its body. The sleeves covered the beings arms completely and the legs where not visible while under the robes. The creatures head as covered by a white cloth with large glowing yellow eyes shining through the cloth. As it approached and at it reached out with its hidden arm to touch the Prince. Once the Andrian felt the touch of the warm cloth all he saw was a flash of red light before he knew no more.


	3. Prologue part 3, The Knight

Hello once again, I do hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to leave a comment good or ill about the story itself or my writing.

* * *

Birds chirped happily as they flew across the almost enemy road, a few stopping to land on the lush green trees to look at a single figure on a horse riding by. The fully armored woman let out a sigh as she returned the birds gaze and relaxed upon realizing they were not only not a threat but rather peaceful. She rode on humming the to the tune of the birds song, using one hand to guide her horse and the other to readjust her blonde hair that was put up in a ponytail.

All of that peace ended within a second as the sky crackled with lightning and turned a blood red. The horse, startled by the noise and seemingly driven by something threw the human Knight to the dirt. Rolling up to her feet and bringing up her shield the figure looked around wildly as the animals all panicked and ran away from the area, all just going away from her. Eyes wide she only barley caught the robed figure out of the corner of her eye and rolled out of its reach. The being was completely covered by a white cloth that concealed even its face from her vision and the squire was rather surprised to see it floating above the ground. Bringing up her flail and shield she cried out to it. "I am Squire Zyleen Brightguard, who, or what art thou?" At her request the figure tilted its head, allowing her to see its glowing eyes that she realized were too large to be human or any humanoid that she knew of. It was only at that realization that the creatures trap was sprung as she felt a hand of another one of these beings land in her shoulder and in a flash of red light she knew no more.


	4. Prologue part 4, The War Priestess

Hello once again, I hope you are enjoying the story and feel free to comment on it whether it be good or ill.

* * *

A thick forest covered in thick webs and trees growing extremely close held within it a small, narrow rode barely used and appearing rather untamed with grass growing in it. To the side of the road a campfire was put out with a bucket of water as a rather tall figure stretched. The almost seven foot tall blue skinned woman gave a wide smile to the sky as she kneeled down and offered a silent prayer to an unseen deity. She clutched a silver amulet shaped into an snowflake as she did so. Standing up with a skip in her step the merry being gathered up her things and got into her custom made hide armor. Picking up her axe to place it on her shoulder as she walked.

The blue skinned humanoid went down the path calmly though she kept glancing around at the webbed forest until she found a group of small spiders all traveling across the road. She followed them until she found a large log placed in the middle of the road. Ever so carefully she looked around it before spiders the size of wolves jumped out behind the tree and moved toward her, clicking loudly with their mandibles. With a roar she struck down one of them that approached with her axe before three bright flashes of light all happened at once in front of her and three figures became visible.

A rather confused looking human in rags looked about in a worried manner at the spiders. A large Orc that was yet shorter than she was grunted and roared a challenge at the beasts as they kept coming. Another human in armor brought for her flail and used it to bash her shield. "Come on at me then!" The human cried as she charged into the middle of the spiders with the Orc right behind her.. "What in Elth's name?" The blue skinned humanoid wondered aloud as battle was joined.

The human with no armor narrowed his eyes while he backed away from the battle but three of the spiders slipped past the Orc and Knight and went after him. With a cringe the man moved a hand forward when they approached and touched one of the spiders. The beast began to twist and squirm for but a moment before it dropped dead. The other two spiders bit into his left leg and arm in retribution for their fellow spider before the War Priestess moved to help at last. With a swing of her axe she chopped one of the spiders in two before she moved to the other who vainly attempted to bite her but her armor held and the bite did not go through. She once again brought down her axe which bit into the creature and it slowly bled out as she looked for more incoming.

The Knight and Orc were engaged in a bloody melee with seven spiders. The Knights flail could do little in these close quarters but the Orc was right at home as he cleaved through the spiders with ease while the Knight used her own armored form and her shield to ward the spiders away from him. The beasts were dying rather rapidly before they began to retreat, the Orc cutting down two more as they fled but did not run after the last two that escaped. The blue skinned humanoid walked over to the two with the armor less human following. "Who are all of you?" She asked just as the Knight also asked in return. "What art thou?" Thus the four all met together, would they be friends, enemies, business partners? Only time would tell with such an odd gathering.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the end of the prologue and please let me know if you see any problems and let me know what you all thought of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 1, All together

Thank all of you who have supported this work so far with your follows and comments. Please feel free to continued commenting on my work as I would appreciate criticism if you have any or even praise if you feel up to it. I do intend to rewrite all of my chapters in time but I will likely arrive at chapter five before I begin doing so.

* * *

The four figures all stood in almost a square shape as they had a shared stare down between them.

Ur was just a little farther away than everyone else, glancing between the corpses of the spiders they had fought and the strange gathering of individuals before him. He scrutinized each with a glance. The human in rags looking rather weak and worthless, 'He won't last very long.' The Orc thought to himself. He then looked to the armored human he had been fighting beside. She was strong and not afraid to fight which he could respect but he still held a frown at how much armor she tried to hide under. The last figure was one that had him rather confused. She was in respectable armor made from the wilds with good craftsmanship from what he could tell and she was…. Taller than him. It was an odd thought for an Orc but he shrugged it off as she seemed a bit friendly compared to the other two as she was the only one actually smiling. 'Well I guess I know who knows the important things.' He thought with a huff as he glanced at her axe that was still in her Blue hands.

The yet to be known Necromancer let out a small sigh of relief but looked around still in slight confusion. He had been saved from being executed and a rather unfortunate death to spiders but the three before him were a peculiar group. The Orc looked rather savage and wild just as the tales often told of his people. Andrian still had some of his own blood and spiders running down his form and soaking his leather clothing. The Orc had a neutral expression on his face and that combined with the fact he was still holding onto his weapon sent a small chill up the young man's spine before he quickly turned to glance at another one of these strangers. The Knight rather surprised him as she appeared to be the exact opposite of the Orc, appearing rather regal and seeming to almost look down at the group even though all but he were taller than she was even in her heavy armor. She seemed rather cold towards both himself and the Orc from her stare but he was not sure what she had decided to do yet. The final figure was the strangest in the Necromancers eyes. The tall blue skinned woman still held a bright smile as she looked between them all, seemingly missing some of the tension in the air as she looked completely relaxed despite just having fought the spiders and having armed strangers appear before her. The human just managed to get a glance at silver amulet around her neck that appeared to form some shape he could not make out from this distance, likely marking her as some sort of follower of a deity if that and her using a spell to heal him was any indication. 'It would probably be best to keep some of my other abilities quiet.' The man thought to himself.

The Knight took a few calmly breaths as she examined the people she had temporarily aligned herself with in the previous fight. Her eyes narrowed on the Orc she had protected in the fight when he carelessly flung himself into battle. Despite her attempts he bore a few wounds for his actions and it only reinforced her mental image of him as a bone headed brute that may need to be removed if he caused trouble. While watching him out of the corner of her eye she turned to the next person on her mind. The man in rags looked to be relieved and she could have perhaps understood that but why would he look as he is now, it was as if he was a prisoner somewhere. His awkward glances around at everyone only reinforced her idea that he could be a thief or some other kind of criminal that was going to be punished for his crimes before the events of the red sky. The only reason she kept quiet was because she had no proof and also did not want to accuse an innocent if she was proven wrong. Looking at the strangely happy looking… person who had yet to reveal what they were yet Zyleen was not sure what to make of her. She seemed kind but wore this odd armor made of animal hides that was somewhat similar to the Orcs garb though better made and bore a symbol the Knight had never seen before. 'Perhaps she is a cultist?' The armored human asked herself as she tried to figure the being out.

The War Priestess looked between the three with a wide smile. She had never seen many humans in her travels nor had she ever seen an Orc for that matter. Appraising the Orc first she believed she saw a proud warrior similar to the majority of her own people. He looked a little more exhausted than one may expect from just this battle making her wonder where he came from. Turning her curious gaze to the human in rags she could see he was in the worse condition of all of them and if left to his own devices would not survive for very long. 'He does have some sort of power though…' The blue skinned being thought to herself before looking over at the armored human. This one was strange in the way she wore her heavy armor and held aloft that shield with such pride. For a human she seemed rather strong and did have an odd aura of superiority to her that was almost elf like much to the Priestess's chagrin. It differs slightly from an elf who simply orders respect to be given the Knight almost seemed to demand it in her stance alone.

It was the blue skinned humanoid who spoke first after the initial questions were thrown around. "I am of course one of the great Frostborn, a mighty people if there ever was one!" The now known Frostborn proclaimed rather loudly. "I am Lorva, who might all of you be?" She requested once again.

The remaining trio almost all raised an eyebrow at the loud and prideful reaction to asking what she was. Ur gave a small grunt as he now had a name and that was all that mattered. Andrian inwardly attempted to figure out if he had ever heard of that race before but despite his vast (In his opinion) intellect he could find nothing. Zyleen watched the so called Frostborn for a few moments, examining her for any signs of deceit before the Knight lowered her guard. "Very well, I am Squire Zyleen, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said in a rather formal manner. Andrian was quick to speak up as to not be the last to introduce themselves. "Andrian Talehot, at your service." The three then looked towards the Orc who gave a grunt and simply uttered "Ur."

With a wide smile Lorva picked up quickly after they had all given their names. "Well if you all desire I can take you to the nearest city you have helped me in my quest after all so it is only fair." The Frostborn gestured towards the spider's corpses. "There is a bounty out on these large spiders with taking their venom glands as proof of death as well as a bonus for finding the source, I would more than happily split it between all of you." Before much thought could be put into it Andrian spoke up as well. "I believe taking the venom glands here and going to this city would be for the best, I myself am not properly equipped at the moment for anything really." He motioned to the rags he wore. Zyleen narrowed her eyes at the man in rags before turning her gaze to Lorva. "Along the way could you give us some information on where we are? I have not even heard of your people and came here after the sky turned red and strange creatures came for me." The two otherworlders voiced the same having happened to them.

"Oh, so you are portal walkers then? I have only met a few before but I would be happy to tell you what I know." The Frostborn replied as they began their journey back to the city the Frostborn came from after the venom glands were all gathered up. The Frostborn informed them of many things about this world including the many gods that inhabit it, the area they currently are in which was called the Forbidden Forest of Grolnarok. The city they were going towards was actually on the coast and was known as Zalron Port. It was a trade city mostly run by halflings which were thankfully recognizable to the group as even Ur had heard a few stories about them. Though some of the worlds deitys were mentioned the one they learned the most about was Lorva's own god Elth. He was known as the god of fear and he has his followers tried by fear to attempt to overcome it while also using fear as a weapon against any who oppose him. According to Lorva they learned Elth also was believed that be the creator of the entire Frostborn race and it was a largely accepted fact. This came as a great surprise for Andrian as he tried to reason why a god of fear would create a people so... cheerful if Lorva was anything to go off of.

After a week's journey the four had finally arrived at Zalron Port and looked upon its high stone walls and the halfings walking the walls. It was a strange sight for all but Lorva as Halflings were almost never seen as a warrior people who used anything such as an army so seeing a guard force of entirely halfings was a sight for sure. It only helped bring to light what they had all accepted over the journey here, this was a New Realm.


End file.
